


Love Song for No One

by AlyssAlenko, OpalescentDragon



Series: SWTOR Fun [2]
Category: SW:TOR - Fandom, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Catharese, Cathars, Dedication, F/M, Fluff, Havoc Squad - Freeform, Kissing, Life Mates, Love, Singing, Soulmates, Star Wars - Freeform, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, private moments, the havoc sluts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalescentDragon/pseuds/OpalescentDragon
Summary: So Tanno stumbles across something he’s not supposed to hear, involving Captain Aric Jorgan, and immediately brings it to Major Y’vonne Vollay’s attention. She couldn’t be happier and brings the matter to Aric's attention. This little bit of fluff is dedicated to a friend for her birthday (and secretly mine) and inspired by a conversation I had with the fabulous OpalescentDragon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jediserenity82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediserenity82/gifts).



“Hey boss, you’ll never guess what I stumbled across this morning.”  
  
Tanno had caught Y’vonne by the arm as she wandered through the ship making her glance up at him in surprise. He was grinning broadly. Something was definitely up, and she probably wasn’t going to sleep well until she knew what it was...hopefully it wasn’t anything bad or dangerous, but knowing the weequay like she did, that was not a risk she was willing to take. He shoved a small holorecorder into her hands as he pulled her into the cargo bay.  
  
“Vik, what is this?”  
  
“Just press the button.”  
  
She raised an eyebrow staring at him critically; he liked her enough that it probably wasn’t a bomb, so what would be the harm? She pressed the play button, and after a moment’s pause they were both immediately engulfed by a deep baritone singing in a different language...a language she recognized as Catharese after a second. Her jaw dropped, and she could feel herself getting hot under the collar as Aric belted out a love song in the holo recording. She didn’t even know he could sing.  
  
“He was doing that as he checked our ordinance...and has been doing it every day for the past week.”  
  
Her yellow eyes sparkled with delight—a week ago had been Havoc Squad’s mandatory downtime, where she’d finally gotten him into her bed. He was that happy about their relationship that he was singing when he thought no one was around? The thought made her ecstatic. And the fact that Tanno had been able to get a recording of it made it even better, and she needed this as her personal ring tone. Immediately.  
  
“How much do you want for this? I need it.”  
  
Tanno shrugged. “Twenty credits?”  
  
“Deal.” She was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
He actually was going to give it to her for free, but he was never one to shy away from making a tidy profit. Y’vonne practically bounced out of the cargo hold, holo recorder in hand to find where Aric had disappeared to, as she retrieved her personal holocom and synced them together to override the incessant beeping with his gorgeous voice, that sent shivers down her spine. He was going to kill her, but that had been the best twenty credits she’d ever spent.  
  
She found him cleaning his rifle in the armory, quietly slipping in behind him and wrapping her arms about his torso in a hug. He smiled and rested his hands over hers, claws gently tracing patterns in her fur. Ever since they’d slept together he couldn’t get her out of his head and took every opportunity to spend time with her...but her presence was a surprise. He turned in her arms, leaning down two inches to kiss her lips.  
  
“To what do I owe this pleasure?” He purred.  
  
“Tanno gave me something just now you should probably know about.” She replied, taking one of his hands in her own.  
  
She pressed play and the moment he heard himself singing, he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He hadn’t realized anyone had been around to hear him singing to himself...he was just so gosh darn happy, that the love song had just slipped out; at least it was in Catharese so only Y’vonne knew what he was saying. It didn’t make it any less mortifying.  
  
“You’re going to delete that right?” His voice was hopeful.  
  
Y’vonne smirked at him. “Not a chance. I paid twenty credits for this holorecording. Besides, you have an amazing voice...why do you want to hide it? I think it’s tantalizing.”  
  
He smiled at her and pulled her in close to kiss her properly this time, his tongue tangling with hers and his hand in her brown hair; she always knew just what to say. She felt the rumble in his chest and throat as he started to hum the melody of the song on the holo, his lips leaving hers to trail down her neck. She shivered as his breath hit her fur, opening his mouth and singing the Catharese love song against her skin in his husky voice. Y’vonne melted against him.

It wasn’t fair that he could make her go weak in the knees like this. She reached behind and pressed the button to close the armory doors, her voice joining his in Catharese, as they sang quietly to each other. She could feel the blush as it swept across her cheeks, but she didn’t mind, their two voices harmonizing together, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed confidently into his yellow and green eyes, the sentiments of the song making her heart swell. Aric had never let his guard down this much, never trusted another person like he trusted Y’vonne.


End file.
